What If splinter chapter
by K. Vengeance
Summary: This is actually a part of another story. It is just a lemon chapter, but could be concidered a lemony-one-chapter-story.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character.  
  
A/N: Ok, this isn't your regular lemon. This is just a splinter chapter off another main story. The reason for this: the other story is PG-13. So this is just the lust-full romance chapter. If you want to read the full story, it's called, "What If." Enjoy, lust bunnies!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~A Lover's Longing~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome held each other in the moonlight for what seemed like a wonderful eternity. How long he had waited to embrace her. What other better place than by his very own secluded pond in the middle of the woods. The moonlight lit up the clearing, bathing the calm water with light; making the small waterfall seem alive, as opposed to just running water.  
  
Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha a bit and looked at him strangely. He had almost forgotten that tonight was a new moon, and he was just a human. They gazed at the water until Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her. Then he pulled her closer to him and kissed her harder and more passionately. He could feel her heartbeat increase and his followed suit. He lips were satin against his.  
  
Gently they parted, both looking at one another with the same longing. Both had wanted this for a long time, and both were ready. They let themselves succumb to their needs.  
  
Inuyasha brought Kagome to the water's edge. She took off her shoes and socks and gingerly placed a toe in. Finding it suprisingly warm, she waded in. He followed her example and led her to a indent in the rock wall behind the waterfall. It was a small room with a blanket, candle, and dusty pillows and books stacked against the wall.  
  
"Come here often?" Kagome asked, raising her eyebrow. He smiled, which made her melt. He pulled out some pillows and hit them against the wall to get the dust off. Meanwhile Kagome lit the small candle and placed it near a bare wall. It cast eerie images that danced on the floor and all around the walls. Inuyasha placed the pillows by the laid out blanket.  
  
Kagome started to explore the cave. Her finger traced a line down the spines of all the books. She lifted one up and brushed away the dust. "Sword in the Stone," she read. 'A classic,' she thought, then replaced it.  
  
Inuyasha slowly walked towards her and knelt down behind her. She could feel his presence. He ran his hands up and down her bare arms, causing goosebumps to appear. Then he gently lifted her hair off the left side of her neck and moved it to the right. He leaned down and kissed her neck. She closed her eyes as more goosebumps appeared.  
  
Slowly he kissed his way up her neck to her ear. Smiling to himself, he nibbled on her ear, gently biting and licking it until she couldn't stand it anymore. She turned around and kissed him on the lips. Then they kissed again, slowly leaning back. Kagome lay on her back and Inuyasha gently lay on top of her. He stroked her cheek with his thumb while supporting her head and the other hand ran up and down her spine.  
  
Kagome ran her hand through his hair then grasped the hair at the base of his neck. With her other hand she explored the surface area of his back; running her hand up and down his spine, then in circles around his shoulders, occasionally making it dangerously close to his ass.  
  
The two broke apart and simultaneously moved under the blanket by the pillows. Inuyasha put his forehead to Kagome's and she traced the outline of his face. He nuzzled his head into her hand and closed his eyes in pleasure. Then he opened them and his pulse quickened with the anticipation of what he was about to do. Slowly he moved his hand down to her jacket..  
  
~*~  
  
A beam of moonlight ran into the cave. In the light, Inuyasha could make out the pale form of Kagome lying next to him. He could see and feel every detail of her in her natural state, lying next to him. He tenderly kissed her forehead, then her nose, and finally her lips. He kept making his way downwards, kissing everywhere. Her breathing became heavier.  
  
He made his way to her breasts and traced his finger around them then down to her bellybutton. He continued to make his way down until he could feel her stomach tense up. He went back to her face, and kissed her. The kissed became increasingly tenser and harder. Gradually he opened his mouth and used it to its full extent. Their breathing became heavier and the hold they had on each other tightened. Inuyasha ran his fingers through her hair and used the other hand to hold himself up. He moved his torso up and down her body, stimulating her senses and making her gasp from pleasure. After a little bit, all the contact between them aroused him. This made him press against her harder and they both clutched at each other. Still kissing they gasped for air.  
  
Kagome reached down with one hand and gently traced the outline of Inuyasha's groin. He groaned and moved his hand to her breast, squeezing and rubbing, stimulating, and making her press up against him for more. She could feel his muscles contract at her touch. She felt the sensitive skin around his middle and then moved her hand to the base of his back, prodding him. Unable to stop himself, Inuyasha slipped inside her. She gasped and let out a groan of satisfaction. The intensity was unbelievable. Both were holding each other so tightly and kissing so roughly.  
  
In that moment they were together. Two in love, and one by love. They held each other, and awoke reborn.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The End*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Graphic enough for you? I know it goes a little too in-depth, but I've never written a lemon before. Heck, I've barely lived a lemon before! Anyway, it goes with another story, so check it out if you want to be filled in. 


End file.
